


Going Native

by Kadma32



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Esca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadma32/pseuds/Kadma32
Summary: My take on Placidus walking in on Marcus and Esca and staying for the show.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Going Native

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this work is unbetaed and English is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy! Do let me know what you think XD

Placidus was a nosy, curious man. He was absolutely convinced that you don’t become someone in politics if you are not skilled in gaining knowledge you can use against others. Soldiers might have their swords, their military training and courage, but he knew that a single, well used word could be just as dangerous. If anything, in his career, he had seen how a well-structured argument could mean life or death for someone, and without the speaker needing to break sweat. 

He was proud of his achievements. He was proud of how people looked at him with respect. 

He really was. 

And yet, he could not forget, and definitely not forgive, how that “hero”, that bloody Aquila, had looked at him, as if he was the last of the men, not worthy of any respect. 

But he was going to show him. He just needed something, anything really, to store away for when the opportunity was going to present itself to hurt Aquila back.

Because it always did. 

Life was kind to Placidus, it was going to smile on him again, he was sure of it, but sometimes it needed a little bit of a push, so there he was, making his way to the land he knew Aquila had bought with the money he had received as prize. 

There it was. As Placidus got off his horse, he noticed that what had been a little, derelict building that had been left there by previous inhabitants (some tribe people he couldn’t remember, Atrebates, Belgae, they were all the same after all, right?) was now fully reconstructed. 

‘Tze’ he tatted. If he had been up to him, he would have destroyed that building, got a few, strong slaves, and constructed a proper Roman house. He knew Aquila would have had enough funds to start, and then he could have always expanded, finishing off with something as nice as his uncle's villa, maybe. 

Instead, he had opted to keep that ridiculous British made construction. 

Uhm. Interesting. Was Aquila going more and more native? Was the great hero, survivor of Caledonia, the one who returned the lost eagle, finally turning his back on the Roman ways and embracing the locals? 

Uhm. He couldn’t really use that. How could he, really? They were in a new era now, one where even the Emperor was not born in Rome, not even in Italia for that matter, and had pushed for the expansion of Roman citizenship. 

Yes, Roman citizenship, which had been granted to that Barbarian serving Aquila. 

He, Servius Placidus, had the same rights at that...that man, ridiculous. 

He walked inside the building, but it was empty. Fair enough, it was after all early afternoon on a hot summer day, the two of them would have probably been out, attending their fields or their animals. He had heard that Aquila was working alongside his Barbarian, and that they had not yet gotten themselves some slaves to help, only relying on some extra hands when they could afford to give a little salary to the young boys in the nearby village. 

Placidus stepped out of the house and walked forward towards the fields. 

Where were they? 

He heard them before he saw them. 

His guts contracted involuntarily at that sound. A moan. 

A man’s moan. 

He had heard sounds like that in the past, in the brothel he had visited sometimes to lie with a pretty woman or two. Do you understand? Women, just to make it clear, because, despite what the graffiti around Calleva implied, he had never, ever, ever been with another man, not even with the pretty boys you could hire sometimes. 

Because it was shameful, especially to do a few particular acts, to the point that Placidus had never allowed that thought to take a crystallised form in his mind. 

Even if, deep down, he really wanted to. 

For a moment, he just stood there unsure on what to do. 

It could just be that Aquila had finally decided to take a girl and start a family, no issues with that. 

And yet, a part of Placidus was certain that it wasn’t the case. His mind started playing all sorts of tricks on him, imagining the two, Aquila and his Barbarian, entangled in the most embarrassing of situations. 

Can you just imagine the scandal? He thought, trying to bring himself to be rational again, because what was the point of focusing on the stirring, he felt deep inside? 

For a moment, his rational side did manage to win the battle raging in his mind till, again, a soft, deep moan, made his cheeks suddenly burn? 

Was it shame? Perhaps. It should be. And yet it didn't feel that way.

He just wanted to see if he could find his target, that was that. He was not, categorically, not interested in any other reason.

He finally moved forward in what he thought was the direction of the noise only to stop in his tracks and hide behind a well-placed tree, thanks to the gods. 

What appeared in front of his eyes went beyond anything he could have ever imagined.  
Further down from him, near the little stream passing through their land, Aquila’s Barbarian was naked. 

Completely naked.

Placidus felt his cheeks warm up and his member stir as his eyes roamed on that muscular, sweaty chest, wrecked by deep breaths that were shaking the young man’s body as his companion, a man, naked to his waist, was between his legs and performing a fellatio on him. 

No, it couldn’t be. 

For a moment Placidus wasn’t sure. The barbarian’s lithe thighs hid for a moment the face of the man whose head was, with a slow, steady, and implacable rhythm, bobbing up and down on the barbarian’s member. 

Placidus’ hips moved themselves, copying that slow movement. His own member, against all that Placidus believed, was now fully hard. The feeling, the texture of his toga against his skin made it a little more bearable. 

The Barbarian’s back arched, his fingers dug in the dry soil beneath him and Placidus heard him shout: 

‘Marcus’ 

It was Aquila. 

That shout shook all the way through Placidus’ body, that arched at that electricity spreading all over his skin. 

Aquila’s head stopped for a moment. 

Was he doing what Placidus thought he was doing? Placidus was now staring at that dark-haired head, waiting as he held his breath. No, that was simply not possible….

He was beside himself when he saw Aquila sit back up again and passed a hand just under his lower lip, wiping away any extra spent he hadn’t managed to drink, before licking his own skin clean.

That was disgusting, absolutely degrading, disgraceful and…

And Placidus was barely able to keep quiet as he brought a hand to his own, painful erection, so hot against the frozen skin of his hand, where all the blood seemed to have disappeared. 

How would it feel to have Aquila’s beautiful lips on his own member? For a moment Placidus closed his eyes and, as he stroke himself, he imagined that skill tongue around his member, sucking and licking right underneath the head where he liked it so much. 

Stop yourself, you deviant, he thought, stopping himself right when he knew he was close. 

He couldn’t come thinking of Aquila’s lips. 

He could think of that nice Greek prostitute, or maybe that pretty lady from Gallia. 

No need to think about broad muscles covered in sweat. 

Surely that was going to be enough, right? The barbarian was sated. Placidus needed to be quick, before those two would come back to themselves and find him there, spying on them. 

Go, move, his mind tried to tell him, but his body was not responding to him anymore, too focused on what was happening in front of him.

No, surely not, that couldn't be happening thought, as he heard the Barbarian, still lying on the ground, order:

'Open me up'

'Yes, domine' Aquila replied, as if he was some kind of slave. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Aquila brought his right index and middle fingers to his plush lower lip before inserting them both into his mouth, coating them well with saliva. 

Placidus bit his own lower lip as hard as he could as he watched Aquila move his hand out of his mouth to the perfect curve of his Barbarian’s ass. 

‘Esca’ Aquila moaned, as the Barbarian arched his back once again when he was breached by the Roman’s fingers. 

‘Gods’ Placidus whispered to himself. 

He was burning. His blood was on fire and he was just going straight to the underworld, he was sure of it. 

Aquila’s deft hand took on the same, slow, impossible rhythm he had used while giving him pleasure with his mouth. 

His mouth. Damn it, Aquila.

That rhythm was perfect. It didn’t take Placidus long to synchronise himself with it. 

Up and down, in and out. 

‘You are still so tight’ Marcus said, with a smirk on his face. 

‘It means you need to work harder’ Esca breathed out. 

Harder, yes, harder, Placidus thought, as his other hand slipped, unnoticed, behind him. He cupped his left buttock, like he had seen Aquila do. He edged closer and closer to his entrance, just as he had seen Aquila do. 

He stopped short of entering himself when the Barbarian said: 

‘Enough’ 

Enough? How could he have enough of that? How could he have enough of Aquila’s beautiful hands in him? 

If the Barbarian didn’t want it, Placidus would have it. 

Aquila didn’t protest as he slipped his hand out of the Barbarian’s body. 

‘Lie down’ 

Aquila smiled, taking his braccae off. Now he was completely naked too, just as his companion. 

Placidus had never seen a more attractive man in his life. He stretched all the fingers in his hands out, imagining how the other man’s muscular chest would feel underneath his skin. Would it be hard? Or was his skin soft, even with all the scars left on it, the visible signs of all his glory. 

Placidus lowered his eyes, along the other man’s body, till his member, jotting out, erected and proud, like the rest of the man. 

‘Yes’ he heard himself murmur.

His hand started to move again on his own member. 

Gods, he was so close. His back arched with the wave of pleasure shaking his body. 

No, not yet, please not yet, he thought, as he tried to stay focus. 

Aquila had just lowered himself to the ground that the Barbarian, nimble and agile even after his previous climax, climbed on top of him, his thighs either side of the Roman. 

And, without a second thought, he sank on Aquila’s member.

Both men moaned loudly in pleasure. This time it was Aquila’s back to arch in pleasure as the Barbarian threw his head back and said something in his language to which Aquila replied something else, something Placidus couldn’t quite hear. 

Gods, he so wished he could have known. 

Immediately, the Barbarian started to move on Aquila’s member with a quick, frenetic rhythm. Aquila had his hands on the other man’s sides, but he was not the one imposing that breakneck rhythm. 

It was all the Barbarian. 

Wild, beautiful Barbarian. His powerful legs were pistoning his body up and down, chasing another orgasm.

Placidus tried to follow, tried to chase the Barbarian’s pleasure with him, tried to understand what the other said as he muttered something in his own language. 

But he couldn’t follow him in his wild hunt. He just needed to hear Aquila shout ‘Esca’ again in that deep, breathy voice of his that he came in his own hand. 

His legs trembled with the power of his climax. Without him fully realising it, he knelt on the ground, breathing deeply. 

For a moment, everything was white around him, with only the distant moans of the two men breaking the silence of his pleasure. 

He came back to his senses in time to see the Barbarian come all over Aquila’s body, but, after just a moment to recover from the strength of his orgasm, he started to move again over Aquila, who was clearly still hard inside the other man. 

‘Come for me’ 

‘Yes, domine’ 

This time, Aquila’s hands gripped the Barbarian’s side with strength and decision. 

This time, he was the one moving with only one purpose. 

His back arched one more time and, as he came, he heard him saying: 

‘Te amo’ 

Placidus watched the Barbarian cup Aquila’s face and, having left behind that power, that raw passion, he lowered himself gently on Aquila’s body and kissed him on the lips. 

Go away, now, Placidus’ mind thought. Somehow, after everything he had just witnessed, he felt that the kiss, the tenderness of it all, deserved its rightful privacy. 

He tried to tidy himself up and to move away as quietly as he could.

He never knew if those two had heard him. 

But he knew that he wanted to go native too, even if it was the last thing he did in his life.


End file.
